farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Greenhouse
Not to be confused with Glass House. The Greenhouse is a constructable building in FarmVille. It is a building with purpose used for breeding Hybrid Crops. The Greenhouse is a multi-level constructable building with three construction phases. The bigger the Green House, the more trays you get; thus the more seeds you can produce. You can have up to three friends to speed up the seed development. It usually takes three days for the seeds to hybrid. It was introduced on February 05, 2011. Building Stages You will need three items mainly, bricks, nails, and wooden boards. You will need 120 of all of them to complete the stages (40 of each total). Using the Greenhouse Once you get into your farm, you will immediately be entered into Placement Mode. You can place the Greenhouse on your farm now, or you can choose to place it in your Gift Box for use later. You’ll need to be level 5 or higher in order to place and use the Greenhouse. If you wind up selling the Greenhouse for some reason, you can purchase a new one in the Market for 5 coins; however, farmers were still limited to only 1 Greenhouse. Once the Greenhouse is on the farm you can click on it, then select “Look Inside” to see this window: Right now you’re looking at the Nursery display. Here you can find and use the right seed combinations to produce one of the new crops. Just click on the “Place a Seed” display and you’ll see a mini-Market display showing twenty familiar crops (like Strawberries, Lilacs, Wheat, etc.). Once you enter in the right two-crop combination, you’ll be told what the new crop will be and that the experimentation process has started and you’ll be deducted the cost (in coins, listed under each crop). If you enter in the wrong combination you’ll get an error message. The Nursery display will then look like this when you start a proper two-crop combination: In this example you can see an experiment with using Raspberries and Strawberries to make a new crop. Generally this process will take three days. However, if you click on “Ask Friends For Help” you can speed up this process. Each Friend you get to help out will reduce the experimentation time by a day, so if three friends help out, you can finish the experimenting instantly. You can also speed up the process by clicking on “Complete Now” and spending FarmVille Cash (the cost is for each friend that hasn’t helped you so far, so if no friends have helped you then the cost is ). Once the experimentation process is over the clock will be replaced with an image of a new seed packet. Click on “Harvest” and you’ll be rewarded with a new super-enhanced crop (in the case of mixing the Strawberries and Raspberries you get the Straspberry). ]] Each time you finish experimentation you’ll get fifty seeds of this new crop, which is placed in your Market and can be seeded (similar to giftable Limited Edition crops). You’ll also be able to share this new crop with your friends. If you look at the Nursery bar you can see that you only have one seed tray to work with. As you expand the Greenhouse (click on the “Expand Greenhouse” button to see what you need), you’ll get access to many more seed trays so you can experiment with a lot more special crops at the same time. For instance, a Level 2 Greenhouse will get you four seed trays and the Nursery will look like this: Just click on a tray button to move between the trays. You can experiment with any combination of special crops, there’s no restriction as to which you can try out. There will be a green “Ready” label over the ones that are ready to be harvested. Clicking on the “Seed Genealogy” button will bring you to the genealogy display, where you can see all of the special crops available for experimenting: Hybrid Crops Category:Buildings